What do you do when you see the love of your existence again!
by rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989
Summary: Bella is changed by Laurent because Victoria wanted Bella to fell what it's like to be a lonely vampire. What does she do when she sees Edward again.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: BELLA'S FATE**

* * *

It's been two months since Edward left me. I feel so lost without him. Charlie threatened to send me to Reñee because of my behavior the last couple of months. So I decided to act all happy and go to school just for him. When I went to lunch I hanging out with my usual group of friends. Jessica Stanley and I were no longer after Edward left. Angela and Ben , who I consider my true friends, kept speaking to me though mentally I checked out of everything even if I was physically there. If I knew yesterday was the last time I would them, I would of said goodbye.

It was Saturday and I had enough of Jake making up excuses not to hang out with me. Jake had told Billy who told Charlie that I was leading Jake on, which is completely untrue and Jake knows that. So I decided I had to try to find the meadow Edward took me to. When I finally made it to the meadow, it wasn't beautiful as the last time I was here. The purple beautiful wildflowers were dead and the green grass was turning brown. Then I heard a snapping of a twig and I immediately looked up. Standing right there in front of me was Laurent and his eyes were dark as if he hadn't fed in days. " Hello Bella, you shouldn't be out herw by yourself," Laurent warned me. " Well then I really should be going," I stated. "Now now Bella, don't go I'm here to give you a gift from Victoria," said Laurent. " Ok and what would that be Laurent," I asked. Laurent chuckled menacingly and said, " the gift of lonliness." The next thing I knew Laurent launched himself at me and I felt him bitey neck. The last thing I heard Laurent say was, ' I can't believe it,' then everything went dark.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Twilight!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: My New Life!**

'Why do I feel like being burned. I just wish this pain would end,' I thought to myself trying to ignore the agony. I don't know how long I've been out for, but I finally opened my eyes. Everything I saw with my new vision amazed me, it was all so beautiful. "Bella," asked a very husky and very familar voice. I looked at the person standing in front of me then I sniffed the air. ‛ Ew, what is that smell. It smells like a wet dog,' I thought. "What the heck happened," I asked. The last thing I remember was getting bit by Laurent. " Bella, we are so sorry that we didn't stop the leech before he bit you," cried Jacob. 'When did Jacob get so big,' I thought. " Jake, its not your fault, your only human, but I have to go so I won't hurt you," I dry sobbed to Jake. Jake rolled his eyes at that last statement. " Bella, I'm not human either but a werewolf. I understand that you have to go, but please take care of yourself," sais Jake. After I said goodbye to Jake, I went off to become a vegetarian vampire.

It's been fifty years since the Cullens, espeacially Edward, left me and wad changed by Laurent and I left Forks. ' I can't believe it has been fifty years since I've been in this town,' I thought sadly. When I left this town fifty years ago, I was lucky human blood revolted me and my first meal as a vampire was a polar bear abd a couple if seal pups. My dad, Charlie, and his wife Sue along with her kids Leah and Seth Clearwater left Forks and the state of Washington five years after my change or what Charlie believes, my disappearance. Now I get to start Forks High again as a junior. I just hope today goes by fast.

I live outside of Forks deep inside the forest far away from the Cullen house. I love being a vampire with multiple gifts, they come in handy when needed. I can shield my thoughts from vampire with mental abilities and I can camoflauge my house so other vampires won't notice I live in the area. Those are my favorite ones.

It still hurts knowing Edward is out there and finding his true happiness. I knew he was to good for me, why would someone like him want a plain jane like me. Why didn't the others say goodbye before they left, they were like a second family to me. It's like they never cared for me at all and that hurts just as bad as Edward breaking up with me.

When I came back to Forks, Washington; I went down to La Push to catch up with Jake. Since becoming the tribe's true alpha wolf he's gotten taller and muscular. He banished Sam Uley from the pack and the tribe along with Emily Young, Leah's cousin, when he found out Sam had cheated on Leah with Emily before the imprint. When Jake did that, Sam started aging again and his imprint connection was broken. After Jake told me that, I laughed at the fact that Sam and Emily had that coming. We talked for a little while longer before Jake had to go on patrol and I had to get ready for school tomorrow. I spent the rest of the night reading my favorite book '_ Wuthering Heights.'_

* * *

**Please Review and i might get started writing the next chapter **

**Yes Bella is a powerful vampire, and could probably take out the evil Volturi.**

**This is a Bella and Edward story.**

**I don't know if I'm going to do Edward's P.O.V who knows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I‛don't oWN twiliGHT JUst. THIS STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:I clan't believe my golden eyes! (PartT 1)**

**I had read **_"__**Wuthering Heights"**_** about two hundred times before I had to get dressed foe school. I chose a deep blue halter top, black skinny jeans, my black leather . cket and my deep blue stiletto heels. I headed to the garage and tried to decide which of my vehicles to drive to school today.**_‛You know what I will take my powder blue prius,' _**I thought to myself. Once I got settled into my car, I drove off to Forks High School.**

**Once I pulled into the parking space near the entrance of the school, I exited my favorite vehicle. All the humans were staring at me like the the people I used to go to school with when I was human, except for Angela she was a true friend. The staring doesn't bother me like it used to, in fact I embrace it. I've noticed that some of my new classmates look related to my old friends. I have a feeling that today was going to be a long day. **_‛ Oh please let this day go by fast,' _**I thought as I entered the school building.**

**The looks these immature human males were giving me were down right bone shivering. At least I can block out there thoughts. My first two classes went by slowly like a snail. When third period came it went by far to fast, I wished it had gone by slower. As I walked into the cafeteria, I could sense that there was a group of vampires in this tiny cafeteria. As the groups of hormonal teenagers moved to their own tables, that was when I saw five people or should I say vampires I thought I wouldn't see again.**

_‛ What are the Cullen's doing here in Forks? I would've thought they would of despised this place because they met me here. Only to ditch me when Edward didn't want me anymore,'_ **I thought sarcastically. I wanted to know what each of the Cullen's thoughts were, so I shielded my thoughts from Edward and started to read their thoughts.**

_‛ Bella is alive... but I thought she died fifty years ago,' _**thought Jasper sadly. I felt for him, he still blamed himself for my birthday party incident. Though he could be faking it._  
_**

_‛ Bella, my besBeastie is alive and her clothes are amazing,' _**thought Alice excitedly. _‛ If you were my best friend Alice than why did you leave me unprotected from Laurent and Victoria,'_ I thought haughtly.**

_‛ It's my little sis. Bells looks so emotionless, I bet when she notices Eddie she'll be happy,' _**thought Emmett innocently. _‛ Well Emmett, I bet that won't happen and I don't think of you as a big brother any more,' _I thought angrily.**

_‛ Oh, it's Edward's little weak and stupid girlfriend,' _**thought Rosalie bitterly. _‛ Oh, so thats what you think of me, well I think your a stuck up bh,' _I thought feeling very pissed.**

_‛ Bella, my angel, I've missed you,' _**thought Edward. _‛ If you did you would've came back,' _I thought sadly.**

**Edward made a move to get up but I paused the whole room until I got to my car and then I unpaused everybody and speed off to my hidden home.**

* * *

Next is part two but its edwards point of view of what just happened. Please review and please take my poll for this story. Got to go write that next chapter!


End file.
